


Second Coming

by CaryDorse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AND WHY, Daddy Issues, Drunk Jesus, F/M, Guess Who's Back, Post S4, Post Season 4, This work doesn't take itself seriously, but only the stuff we know from the bible, mentions of past torture and abuse, more to come - Freeform, not literaly, starhailingly drunk Jesus, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryDorse/pseuds/CaryDorse
Summary: Lucifer gets sent back to earth to keep an eye on his younger half-brother while he was temporarily cast out of the silver city to sober up a bit.





	Second Coming

It was sweet, sweet saturday and Chloe You-write-that-with-an-H-wtf? Jane Decker had just sent her daughter Trixie of to a sleepover. Only months ago she had to say goodbye to her sexy as hell boyfriend Lucifer Morningstar, who turned out to be the actual devil, but his face, his alluring voice and the existential crisis he had invoked in her just by existing still plagued her mind.

"dEtEcTiVe" bellowed a British accent through the kitchen.

Sometimes she could still hear his voice.

Lucifer stepped through the door, a bright smile on his face. Chloe just stared at him. "Lucifer?" As I already established. "Lucifer!" She caught him in a tight embrace as he wrapped his arm around her as well. 

They stood like that for a while.

"What are you doing here? I thought- You said that-"

"Don't worry. It's fine. Michael's taking over hell for a while."

"What?"

"You see, I was just minding my own business, throwing Louis XIV into a shark tank, again, when suddenly my bootlicker of a twin showed up and actually dares to offer me a deal. Can you even comprehend the audacity?"

"Yes Lucifer. Wait- twin?"

"Yes, in the beginning Dad wasn't that creative yet, anyways they're planning on sending our other baby-brother you know the one, Yeshua, down here for a bit to sober up and as always I get to play the babysitter. Again."

"Let me wrap my head around that for a minute. You're trying to tell me that Jesus, is coming down here.

And he's drunk."

"Starhailingly so."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be, or where it is going. No, I don't know what I'm doing here. No, English isn't my first language either. I need help.


End file.
